


Summer in Corvo Bianco

by theclashofqueenss



Series: Witcher Family Short Drafts [3]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclashofqueenss/pseuds/theclashofqueenss
Summary: Ciri is finally coming to visit her parents's vineyard after months on the path. It's time to catch up, meet old friends and enjoy some time together. It started as a different project but now it's become a bit of slice of life.





	1. Arrival

It was another warm day in Corvo Bianco. The workers were working full speed, preparing to harvest the grapes for the season, while BB ran into the main house with a letter. Geralt and Yennefer were sitting by the porch drinking wine from the Belgaard vineyard. The sorceress favored a white dress this morning, adorned with a delicate black lace. The witcher wore a beige shirt and was barefoot, his shoes long forgotten inside the house. BB approached them with a bow and his everlasting politeness, handing the letter with a flourish.

“Good morning sir, mistress. A courier has given me this when I was in the market of Beauclair. He said it should be delivered at once.”

“Thanks BB, much appreciated.”

Geralt tore the seal with his hands and started reading the letter. Yennefer put her glass of wine on the floor and leaned against his back to read it too. Slowly, a smile crept on both of their faces, with anticipation. The witcher looked up to the majordomo with an uncharacteristic grin.

“BB, get the guest room ready. Our daughter is coming to visit us.”

“Oh, it seems I’ll finally get to meet lady Cirilla. When should she arrive here?”

Yennefer took the letter and skimmed her eyes again, quickly.

“From what we’ve read, at any time soon. At any second actually.”

“I can’t see how is that possible, mistress.”

“You should have learned by now that our family is most… unusual, BB.”

“Yes, of course. I didn’t mean to suppose anything. Consider the chamber ready, mistress.”

“That would be best. Thank you.”

The majordomo gave another bow and entered the house. Geralt looked at Yennefer, his own excitement reflected on her eyes. They had been inviting Ciri for a few months since Yen moved in, but something always seemed to delay the visit. A werewolf here, a fiend there. The letter was dated six days ago and mentioned that Ciri was taking care of a banshee in Aldersberg, giving the girl enough time to finish the job and get on the road.

Geralt and Yennefer spent the whole day by the porch. Marlene brought them lunch at some point, and BB came in regular intervals with refreshments and some snacks. The couple watched the workers comings and goings during the day and the kids playing with the horses by the stables. The sorceress read a book while Geralt studied about wine making, the hours dragging by. Their anxiety became unbearable when the sun set, telling them that they’d have to wait another day to see their daughter. Geralt hold Yen’s hand reassuringly and directed himself to the house.

“I’ll ask BB to fill a bath with hot water.”

“Uhm. I’ll stay here for a while longer, if you don’t mind. It’s too hot inside.”

“Of course not, I’ll call you when the bath is ready.”

Yennefer nodded and put her hand on the chin, starring at the night sky. She drank a bit of white wine and played with her diamond star pendant, and not too long after, she started dozing off. Geralt came outside to call her and just as he put his feet on the porch, an unmistakable sound of static caught his hearing.

Ciri appeared in the middle of the patio, amidst lighting and green smoke, with a huge smile on her lips. Yennefer woke up startled, jumping on her feet, and Geralt crossed his arms with a grin. The girl ran to the porch and threw herself into their arms, unable to decide which one to hug first. They held that embrace as long as they could, marveling on each other’s scents and the fact that they were together once more.

“I’ve missed both of you terribly.”

“So have we, duckling. So have we.”

They broke the hug, grinning. Geralt took Ciri by the hand and opened the door, rushing the girl and the sorceress inside.

“Come, I’ll ask Marlene to prepare an unforgettable dinner for you Ciri. I know how you can get hungry on the road…”

“Talking about the road, where are your things? And your horse?”

“Well, I arrived at Beauclair by sunset and I wasn’t sure how long would it take to get to Corvo Bianco. I left my things by a place called the Cockatrice Inn and teleported here. Just couldn’t wait any longer.”

“We’ll go there together by the morning to get your things. Geralt has more than one horse now and, by the way, he needs some help naming them. I couldn’t allow him to call all of them Roach.”

“Hey, Roach is a fine name for a horse or mare!”

Ciri and Yennefer giggled, sharing a well-know look that brought back memories of their time on the temple of Melitelle. Yen sat by the table and Ciri used the opportunity to take her boots off, tired from her travels.

“Ciri, wouldn’t you like to bathe before dinner? I recall Geralt asked BB to fill the bathtub.”

“Indeed. Actually, I should call him…”

“Did you mean to call me, sir? Oh, I see your guest had arrived. Enchanted to make your acquaintance, lady Cirilla.”

“Nice to meet you, err, Ciri will do just fine.”

Pleasantries aside, the young witcheress stood up to take a very needed bath. Yennefer went to the kitchen to make sure Marlene would prepare Ciri’s favorite dishes, while Geralt stayed in the dinning table with the majordomo.

“Thanks for everything BB, you may go to your chambers now. I don’t think we’ll go to bed anytime soon.”

“I’ll stay to help Marlene with dinner, sir. After everything is ready, shall I dispense her as well?”

“Will do.”

Later, dinner was served and the main house was occupied only by Geralt, Yennefer and Ciri, freshly bathed with floral scents. The family caught up during the meal, talking about things they mentioned in their many letters, things that happened years ago and things they’d do together during her stay. They lost track of time, inebriated by each other’s company and the wine they were sharing. Almost at dawn, Ciri yawned with a long stretch.

“Well, I think I’m gonna sleep. Where is my room?”

“Upstairs. It’s the one with a huge portrait of you as a child hanging, there’s no mistaking it.”

“Ugh, where did you find that thing anyway?”

“Yen’s idea.”

“That’s nothing, you should see the huge painting we have in our bedroom.”

Following the cue, Ciri opened her parents’ chamber door to find a very detailed nude painting of Geralt.

“What the… and why is there a stuffed unicorn here?”

“That’s Yennefer’s! It’s…”

Ciri closed her eyes, as if trying to erase a thought in her head. The sorceress grinned, holding a laugh.

“I don’t think I wanna know. I’m going to my bed. Wow. I have _my own_ bed, it has been so long since I’ve said that sentence.”

“It takes some time to get used to it, doesn’t it?”

Geralt smiled, mirroring the girl’s own grin. Yen held Ciri’s hand and said her goodnights and, soon enough, each one of them were soundly asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This chapter started as something else entirely, but I got carried away and decided on making the most of Ciri's stay in Corvo Bianco. Hope you guys enjoy this ride with me, and special thanks to Emilia, my ever so faithful beta reader and friend.


	2. Domesticity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri's first day in Corvo Bianco doesn't go exactly as planned.

Ciri woke up in the next morning with a delicious smell of baking bread reaching her room upstairs. The girl felt her stomach growl while thinking of freshly baked goods, her hangover asking for something to calm her belly. She got up lazily, starring at her portrait with a disgusted face. She also noticed a pea-green and off-white dress hanging on the corner of the room, although she couldn’t recall if it was there the night before and wondered who it belonged to.

“It can’t be Yennefer’s, can it?”

Sighing, Ciri started looking around and saw several of Yennefer’s books over a chaise lounge, recognizing some from the time the sorceress used to be her tutor. There were also funny smelling herbs and shiny artifacts, some of which she knew the uses of. Soon enough, however, her hunger won over the curiosity and she went downstairs to enjoy breakfast.

Geralt and Yennefer were already in the dining room, talking to an old lady that Ciri deduced could only be the cook, Marlene. They introduced themselves politely and the girl sat by the table, already putting some golden looking eggs on her plate and two large slices of bread, while Marlene left for the kitchen.

“This is so delicious, I can’t see how you are still fit after having access to food like this every day.”

“Well, we _exercise_ very often.”

Yennefer answered with a malicious grin while serving some juice in Ciri’s goblet. The sorceress also grabbed some bread to herself and put some eggs on Geralt’s plate.

“This is so surreal. You both told me everything on your letters, but it’s still so weird seeing you both being so… _domestic_. No lives on stake, no petty fights over nothing. You even have a majordomo and a cook!”

Geralt grinned at Yen with a full mouth, to which the sorceress answered with a disgusted, although amused, look.

“It’s calm indeed, but not dull. I, for an instance, have been planning an expansion of the main house, which wouldn’t be necessary if Geralt and BB hadn’t gone overboard with the Witcher aesthetic and filled the house with swords and armors.”

Listening to that, Geralt rolled his eyes at Ciri, making the girl giggle with her own mouth full of food. After coughing a little, she looked at Yennefer with an amused look.

“I quite liked the decorations, it makes you look like a snob armor collector. Well, it would look like it if Geralt didn’t have that many scars. I’ve also enjoyed the paintings, most of them.”

“They give life to the place, don’t they? Yen mentioned we should make a portrait of the three of us while you are here. Although I gotta know the painter beforehand, there’s a schemer that works on the market square…”

“Ah, him! I wanted to ask if he would do a complementary painting of myself to hang besides yours. What do you think Ciri?”

Father and daughter laughed, and soon so did the mother.

They finished their breakfast in a good mood, and with full bellies started preparing to get Ciri’s things at the Cockatrice Inn. Yennefer went to her chambers to change into traveling gear while Geralt and Ciri went to the stables to prepare the horses. The young witcheress admired the majestic animals, observing the well maintained fur and manes and how healthy they looked.

“Beautiful, aren’t they? That black and white mare is Yennefer’s, a gift of mine. You two will ride hers together until we arrive at the Inn and then we’ll spend the day in Beauclair.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“Uhm. Too good.”

“Geralt? Is there something bothering you?”

“Of course not, everything is perfect. You are here, Yennefer is here, we have been living in peace for months now, the people from the vineyard _respect_ me, we see our closest friends often and Yen even got to convince the Duchess to forgive me after the Beast of Beauclair fiasco. Not to talk about the miracle of financial stability, huh.”

Geralt let out a deep sigh while buckling the last saddle on Roach. His eyes were hidden by the mare, but Ciri could see he was crestfallen and hiding under his unemotional façade.

“And now you’re waiting for the moment when everything will fall apart.”

“I guess I am.”

“Geralt, you’re allowed to be happy for once. You are done running, done hiding, done fighting. Isn’t that what you two have wanted since _ever_?”

“It is! It’s just like you said this morning, it’s surreal. Even the bickering has a light-hearted feel to it. We even had this honest talk about… about things that we should have tackled before. Everything is so _right_ that I’m waiting for disaster to strike.”

“Well, it won’t. And even if it does, you’ve proved over and over that the two of you are capable of handling anything the world throws at you, so don’t worry.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Geralt left the stables gaving her a half smile and put his arm across her shoulders, using the opportunity to tickle the girl. Ciri answered the action by elbowing his ribs. Soon enough they were tickling each other and giggling at the patio, as so that their inebriating feeling of happiness could be felt by the workers passing by. Yennefer left the house and stopped at the porch, wearing her signature black and white attire, and smiled at the scene.

The sorceress went down the front stairs to reach Geralt and Ciri, who stopped when hearing her approach. Still feeling giggly, the two of them shared a look and advanced to tickle Yen, who started running in the opposite direction as they came. Yennefer crossed the bridge to the garden, laughing out loud as she outran them, but was cut out when Ciri suddenly teleported right in front of her and tackled her down.

“I got her Geralt!”, she screamed.

Soon enough the witcher joined them, and the three started rolling on the grass and running through the flowers trying to catch each other. They heard some of the workers laughing at the scene as they passed by, which made Yennefer complain about losing her dignity. Her grievances were soon silenced by another attack coming from Geralt, who took her off the floor and spun her on the air. When they finally got tired, the three of them were covered in grass, laying down by the garden and looking at the sky, breathing heavily.

“You two did it. I’ll have to change again before we leave for the city.”

“Nonsense, you look wonderful. Green really compliments your complexion.”

“You look _ravishing_ , Yen.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes and started getting up but Geralt pulled her down again by the hand.

“Why the hurry? It’s fine here.”

“Yeah, we can get my stuff later.”

Defeated, the sorceress hid a smile and joined her place in between her husband and her daughter, enjoying the warm sunlight of Toussaint with the best company she could ask for.

“You know, I was serious before. The Duchess told me that this artist, Dorian Viless, is making a nude painting of hers, I guess I could…”

“Ugh, please stop mom!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't resist the cheesiness of a good old tickle fight :D


	3. Etymology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt accepts a contract to kill some archespores, Ciri is not too happy about being left behind.

A week had past and the witcher family had fallen into a comfortable routine. They had their main meals served usually by the dining room or the garden and horse riding and sightseeing were frequent activities, in which Yennefer and Geralt showed their favorite places in Toussaint to their daughter. Ciri also practiced her swordsmanship with Geralt like old times and spent some with Yennefer under the trees in Corvo Bianco, reading the funniest parts of her two-crown romances.

That morning started as any other. Ciri woke up and went downstairs to have breakfast, finding Yennefer already finishing hers by herself. The girl sat by her mother’s side and grabbed a shining red apple, taking a huge bite from it.

“Good morning duckling, did you have a good night of sleep?” said the sorceress while sipping on her tea.

“Yeah, it’ll be hard sleeping by roadside inns and improvised camps after being pampered like this. Is Geralt still asleep?”

Yennefer frowned, looking a bit worried, took another sip and answered.

“No, BB delivered him a message early this morning. One of Toussaint vineyards is having an infestation problem, so they asked for his help. Geralt mentioned something about hating archespore and left to deal with it. He’ll probably be back by dusk.”

“He could’ve asked for my help.”

Yennefer, who had already finished her breakfast, grimaced and sighed. Ciri let go of her apple and stared the sorceress in the eyes.

“You don’t like me following the path, do you?”

“Ciri, it’s not like that. It’s…”

“What, you think I’m not capable?”

“No, I’ve never…”

“I’m more than able of protecting myself!”

“Ugh, you’re just like Geralt. Will you let me finish it?”

Ciri crossed her arms, her face showing a mix of hurt and anger. The sorceress took a deep breath, choosing her words carefully. The tension between them was something unusual, more uncomfortable than most, and grew in the air like static. Finally, Yennefer broke the silence.

“I only want you to be happy. If being a witcheress makes you happy, so be it. But you must understand why I worry.” Yennefer paused, waiting for an interruption. It didn’t come. “I know you’re more than capable of taking care of yourself. Geralt and I were the ones to train you after all, and you’ve proven more than once you’re not a child anymore. However, for years, _years_ Ciri, I spent my time and energy taking care of Geralt behind his back. I had to contact many people to make sure he’d gain enough money to sustain himself. He doesn’t know that, and I hope it stays that way because of his pride… Anyway, what I mean is that dealing with monsters is the easiest part, and definitely not the thing I worry about when you’re out there following the path.”

“Geralt has also warned me. I didn’t choose this life out of an impulse. And after everything we’ve been through, some badmouthing and angry villagers aren’t going to make back down.”

“Some angry villagers were enough to kill Geralt, you know.” Yennefer sighed. “I just want you to know that if you ever need a break, you have a home to come back to. And that we’ll always have your back.”

“I know that.” Ciri sighed, taking the last bite on her apple. “Now, where is the vineyard Geralt went to? I could help him out so he could be home earlier for dinner.”

“You should ask BB. I was asleep when the message arrived and Geralt only woke me up so to tell me he would spend the day out.” Yennefer raised an eyebrow, contemplating an idea. “Though you will have dinner by yourselves this evening. I’ve been invited to one of the Duchess’ tea parties. I’ll begin preparations to leave now, would you like to come?”

“Nah, I had enough tea parties during my childhood to hate them forever. Besides, one thing is riding through Nilfgaardian territory incognito, another completely different thing is being announced at a soirée. I bet the emperor would be delighted to know his dead daughter is attending parties at one of his subject’s castle.”

“We could always hide your scar with glamour and introduce you as Cirilla of Vengerberg.”

Ciri smiled largely at the mention of such an old memory, tenderness filling the air between the two women. The young witcheress lowered her face, a sorrowful look crossing her eyes.

“I’d almost forgotten about that.”

“I could never forget it.”

“So much has changed, so many things have happened and yet, that still would be the name I’d chose for myself.” Saying that, she shared a proud look with the sorceress, a grin growing on her face. “Though it’s not enough to convince me of going to a fancy party, sorry. Although I’m glad to know you are in good terms with the Duchess. Geralt told me their relationship was severed after the events with the Beast of Beauclair.”

“It was… it still is, if I’m to be completely honest, but Duchess Anna Henrietta is a wise woman and values a good relationship with the vineyard owners. Since Geralt doesn’t really like attending the ducal events, I’ve taken the burden to myself. Thankfully, I’ve found the Duchess’ company to be a delightful one, so it has a silver lining to it.”

“Nice to know you at least are having some fun. About the vineyard, I’ve been meaning to ask if it already had this name when Geralt got it? Or did you rename it after settling in?”

“It was already called Corvo Bianco, why?”

“Well, _corvo_ means raven and _bianco_ means white. It’s awfully appropriate that the owners are the raven sorceress and the white wolf. It seems it was fated to be yours.”

“I’d never thought about it like that. My first reasoning was that a white raven is something rare, and so is a witcher with a property. Funny how fate always catches up with us, isn’t it?” Yennefer smiled at the thought, and doing so, left the table. “I’ll go to my room and get dressed, I have to leave soon if I’m meant to reach the Palace Gardens in time.”

“If anything, you could just teleport there.”

“Oh, I bet the Duchess would be delighted.” The sorceress smiled. “I think BB is in the stables right now, if you mean to talk to him. I asked him to prepare my mare for the event.”

“Ok, I’ll find him.”

Ciri grabbed another apple and went outside, covering her eyes to protect them from sudden brightness. The day was uncharacteristically chilly for Toussaint, however the sun still was shining bright and casting shadows under the trees. The girl walked over to the stables, finding the majordomo already leaving the place.

“Good morning, mistress.”

“Morning BB. How are the horses?” Ciri said, while giving the apple to Yen’s mare.

“Healthy and ready for a ride. Are you planning a trip? Should I saddle one of them for you?”

“I think so. Could you tell me which vineyard sent the message to Geralt this morning? I would like to join him.”

“Sure thing, mistress. It was the Casteldaccia vineyard. However, I fear you won’t be able to reach him in time by horseback. Casteldaccia is half a day of distance from here, by the time you get there master Geralt will have finished his job.”

Ciri sighed, clearly disappointed, and sat down on a stack of hay.

“I guess I could teleport there, but I shouldn’t draw attention to myself while here in Toussaint. Why didn’t he call me to go with him?”

“I recall master Geralt saying something about not bothering you on your vacation and that you’d have plenty of opportunities to deal with archespores on the path, before he left this morning.”

“What is he talking about? I’m on vacation, sure, but he’s retired. If he can work, so can I!”

“I suppose so, milady, but he did with the best of intentions. Besides, Master Geralt can handle himself.”

“I know he can BB. I’m not worried that he’ll hurt himself, I just wish he had trusted me to go with him.”

“If you allow me to be honest, lady Ciri, I would say he trusts you blindly. So does lady Yennefer. The way they talk about you shows how much they care about you and that they trust you’ll be safe, whenever you are. You may be overthinking this situation.”

By the end of his sentence, Yennefer appeared by the stables door, wearing a breathtaking black dress with white embroidery. She looked amused while Ciri jumped off the haystack, cleaning her pants furiously. The majordomo bowed his head slightly.

“Your mare is ready, mistress. You are looking very elegant, if I might say so.”

“Thanks BB.” The sorceress mounted her horse and looked at Ciri. “Are you leaving as well?”

The girl glanced sideways, her cheeks turning slightly pink.

“No, I think I’ll stay behind and wait for Geralt here. Do you wanna play Gwent BB?”

“Of course milady, it’ll be a pleasure.”

“So it’s settled. Have fun at your fancy schmancy party! Let’s go BB, I can’t wait to see what’ve you got.”

“I’m only a humble player, milady.”

“You’re on for a massacre, Ciri. This guy is a pro, accordingly to Geralt.”

“Good, I enjoy a challenge.”

“So you do, my duckling.” Said the sorceress, already leaving the two of them behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta deserves a special thanks for this one! Thanks babe <3


	4. A good match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BB gives Ciri a new perspective. Geralt and Yen have a pun off.

As Yennefer rode away, Ciri and Barnabas-Basil walked to the house side by side, talking about their incoming Gwent match. The girl went inside to grab her deck, and so did the majordomo. When returning, they sat by a small round wine-stained table by the porch, listening to the soft sound of running water coming from the mill.

“So, what are the stakes here BB?”

“Master Geralt and I usually wage 50 crowns each, lady Ciri, but I’m fine with the idea of playing just for fun.”

“Nah, I need some excitement, or else I’ll die of boredom! What about the usual 50 crowns plus the winner gets to choose one of the loser’s cards?”

“I’m game. Which deck do you play, milady?”

“Let’s surprise each other BB. It’s more interesting this way.”

Saying so, the match began. Ciri played her usual monster deck, while the majordomo chose a well-built Nilfgardian deck. The game started slow, both players measuring each other’s strengths and weaknesses. The girl started the game overconfident, but slowly noticed that the majordomo played it strategically as the first round ended up with a victory for the monster faction, but her opponent’s hand was full and her own was depleted. Second round was a giveaway, so Ciri tried to make BB spend as many cards as possible, giving her a chance to strike a final blow on the third round. It all seemed to go well to the girl when, as his final blow, the majordomo used a biting frost card and reduced Ciri’s points to half, winning the game for good.

“Yennefer wasn’t kidding when she said you were good.”

“Lady Yennefer is seldom wrong, milady.”

“Yeah, but still…” the girl sighed and gave him her deck “Here, chose a card. It was a fair game.”

The majordomo took the deck and chose a spy card, a contained smile on his face.

“Does the mistress want a rematch?”

Ciri looked at her own deck, weighing her chances to win another match. Deciding against it, she sighed and put it carelessly on the stained table.

“I have to step up my game to get a rematch with you BB. But...” she lowered her head, looking unusually shy. “Ugh, never mind. Thanks BB.”

“Can I help you in any way, lady Ciri? You have just to ask.”

“It’s silly, really. You just gave some sound advice and seem to know a lot about what’s going on here. Not only the vineyard, I mean, but also with lady Yennefer and Geralt.”

“Is there anything bothering you?”

“No. Yes. Maybe?”

She stood up from the chair and leaned against the balustrade, holding her own face. Barnabas-Basil waited patiently, organizing the table to pass the time while she was thinking. The air started to fill with delicious smells coming from the kitchen, and the girl’s stomach roared with hunger.

“May I suggest we talk it over lunch, milady? As the saying goes, first we eat, and then we do everything else.”

She agreed with a single head movement and they went inside. The smell was even stronger in the dining room, thick smoke and spicy scents flying through the rooms. Getting there, Marlene was adding the finishing touches to a greasy looking casserole, a smile shining on the old woman’s face. Ciri flew over the kitchen to grab a bowl and started filling it with hot food. Barnabas-Basil followed the girl politely, serving his own bowl with elegance while holding a laugh. Thanking Marlene, both returned to the porch and sat together, starting their meal.

“So, did you have anything to ask me, lady Ciri?”

“I guess so. I had this talk with Geralt when I had just arrived here, and he told me he’s feeling insecure with _how perfect_ things were and it sounded really weird. It’s nothing, really, but I wanted you to tell me how things really are around here, without trying to smooth things over.”

The majordomo pondered on the girl’s question, taking a spoon full into his mouth. While he though, Ciri started wolfing her own meal down.

“It’s a fair question milady; I’ll try to answer it as honestly and objectively as possible.” He gave her a half smile. “Master Geralt and Lady Yennefer are remarkable people, as you well know. And, if you can forgive my bluntness, they fight as loud as they make love. The latter being more frequent than the first, of course.”

 Ciri spit her food in a burst of laughter.

“ _That_ is something I can believe!”

“Indeed.” The majordomo holding a laughter of his own. “Anyway, they sure are leading a less adventurous life than they were used to, if the songs are to be believed in… And they are not completely idle around the vineyard as you seem to think.”

“So you’re telling me that Geralt working as a Witcher is something frequent? They haven’t told me that in their letters.”

“Not really, no. Master Geralt spends most of his time in the property, taking care of the wine production himself and grooming the horses frequently. Calls like the one from this morning are rare.”

“So he just spends his days hanging around? What about Yen? Doesn’t she get bored?”

“You probably aren’t seeing the role they have in this community. This vineyard has a bloody history, and when I told our workers a witcher was the new owner, they were terrified. When he told us he was married to a sorceress, nonetheless, half of our staff wanted to quit. However they have proved to be kind and fair, gathering respect from everyone here.”

“It does sound like them.”

“Quite. Lady Yennefer started a school for the kids of the nearby village and made sure our workers had the best provisions possible to work with dignity. She also made some changes on the property, which have yet to be concluded, and modernized our wine production with imported technology. She has also produced some medicine and concoctions, charging a fair price.”

“Mom once told me she used to have a magic shop in Vengerberg, selling beauty products and fertility potions.”

“Oh, yes. The noblewoman went crazy for that, I’m sure it was one of the major factors that put Corvo Bianco back into the Duchess’ graces.”

“So everything is as perfect as Geralt said?”

“It depends on what you think perfect means, milady. They have their own struggles, as they sometimes fight over silly things as an old married couple would. They are going through many changes and it shows, but it’s working out. There are some people who still judge them over their status, saying a witcher and a sorceress can’t be trusted, but they are the minority, for their work speaks louder than anything biased people can say.”

Ciri pondered over his words, gazing her empty bowl.

“Thanks BB, it helped me putting a lot of thing into perspective.”

“Glad to help, milady. Is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No, thanks, you’ve been incredibly obliging.” Saying that, Ciri stood up and went to the stables.

The girl chose a mare and mounted it, running at full gallop and scaring some children. She spent her afternoon riding through the property, visiting her favorite places and organizing her thoughts. Having a home sounded so strange, so unbelievable, but after seeing and learning how it worked, it felt right.

While enjoying the breathtaking view of the sun setting on Toussaint, the vivid colors decorating the sky while some shy stars appeared on the horizon, Ciri went back to Corvo Bianco. Ciri went back home.

 

* * *

 

 

The young witcheress arrived at the vineyard moments after Geralt, finding him taking care of Roach by the stables.

“Oh, there you are. Probably mad at me for not calling you this morning. I…”

“Nope, it’s fine. I’m on vacation, am I not?”

“Huh? Oh, right, you are. Wasn’t expecting that, I was ready for a showdown.”

“Oh, you’d have had one if it weren’t for BB. You should give him a raise.”

Geralt laughed, a sarcastic tone coming from his throat.

“He already robs me blindly whenever we play gwent.”

“Copy that.”

Geralt helped Ciri with her mare and both stayed behind to groom the horses, while talking about their day. The stables smelled like hay and grass, with a characteristic ordure odor, but they didn’t care. At some point, Geralt went to the kitchen to grab some ale and they both drank it together, sitting by the stables doors.

A few hours later, Yennefer arrived, her raven hair shining with the moonlight. She kissed both her daughter and husband on the cheeks, as they both helped her settle the horse. After everything was done, she sat with them on the haystacks, joining their ongoing conversation.

“What were you talking about?”

“I was telling her about this contract I took back in, which year was it again? That werewolf in Lyria?” Geralt glanced at Yennefer.

“Hm, wasn’t it in 1260? Or 1258? We weren’t in speaking terms for that one, if I recall it correctly.”

“Thank goodness those days are gone.” Ciri said, smiling.

“Indeed duckling.”

Geralt told his story, stealing surprised reactions and laughter from both women as the tale progressed. The subject changed as the evening became night, a full moon shining over the family as they enjoyed each other’s company.

“What do you think about a trip tomorrow morning?” Geralt asked. “I could saddle Roach, Roach and Roach and take us to visit Vedette Valley.”

“Sure. We really gotta name these horses properly, though. Even I will start calling all of them Roach if we don’t do something.” Ciri said with a half-smile.

“Sure, we have to make a _stable_ choice.” Replied Yennefer.

Geralt grinned, accepting the challenge.

“But keep in mind it cannot be a _spur_ of the moment decision.”

“Better _hoof_ it before you change your mind then.”

“Well, you should get off your _high horse_ and do it before I regret it.”

“Why the _long face_? Not ready for new names?”

“I’m just _saddled_ with a ton more responsibility to remember them all.”

“I’m happy with any name but Roach. Don’t be a _neigh_ -sayer.”

“I appreciate your _unbridled_ enthusiasm.”

“FOR MELITELLE’S SAKE WOULD YOU STOP!” Ciri screamed, exasperated.

“Woah Ciri, you haven’t even gotten to the _mane_ event.” Geralt said bursting into laughter, while sharing a look with Yennefer.

“Yeah, hold your _horses_.”

“This is a nightmare.” The girl said while stomping out and going home.

“Oh, so now you’re joining the race?”

“Well played, my stud!”

Laughing and holding hands, Geralt and Yennefer followed their daughter inside the house.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't possible come out with that many horse puns, so credits where they are due: https://tinyurl.com/y7dvpc8j Hope you enjoyed it!


	5. A place to call home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciri says her goodbyes after spending the summer at the vineyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Vanishes for six months and comes back as if nothing has happened*
> 
> Well guys, sorry for leaving this unfinished (even tho it's not really a cliffhangery kind of fic, but it's unpolite nevertheless)  
> I lost track of my intentions for this fic and I was having problems inserting my original plan in a satisfactory way, so I started postponing it to the point I wasn't able to come back to it.   
> I've decided to end it as I started it - with lighthearted family times.

The summer went on as it started. Hot and sunny, with the family passing the days on lazy strolls and long conversations. A routine had settled among the inhabitants of Corvo Bianco, the vineyard workers getting used to owners' daughter walking around the place and doing as she pleased. Ciri even named the horses one day, after a particularly long horseback trip.

"I was thinking Ablette for the red mare, Plotka for the chestnut, Carpeado for the black stallion, Sardinilla and Rutilia for the grey ones."*

"I'm just glad I got to name my mare Storm before you got to pick her name." said Yennefer, stroking her black and white beauty with a brush.

"Hey! I'm great with names! Can you think of a better name than Kelpie for a mare?"

"Talking about it, what happened to Kelpie?" asked Geralt while carrying some hay.

"She... she stayed in another world. With a friend of mine." Ciri sighed "Avallac'h appeared one day, with the news that Geralt had been taken prisoner by the Wild Hunt. I didn't believe him, of course - why would I, after everything he'd put me through in _Tir ná Lia_? I was sure it was a trap."

"You weren't wrong." whispered Geralt.

"But then the dreams started... Geralt in a lighthouse, Yennefer in a dungeon. Well, I sought Avallac'h and he lead me to where Geralt was being held. You know what happened next."

Yennefer said "I do" through her teeth while Geralt started mumbling "I'm so sorry Ciri, you should have never..."

"Nonsense. I couldn't leave you there the same way you couldn't leave Yen in their hands."

Yennefer and Geralt shared a glance, their eyes filled with gratitude, their hands seeking each other's.

"Anyway, I had to leave Kelpie behind. At Camelot. I've never had the chance to come back for her, you know the Wild Hunt was on my trail after that and the world Avallac'h and I went to... Let me just say a mare would have stood out. A lot."

"So why don't you go back for her now, duckling? There's nothing holding you back. You can even bring her here and leave her at our stables." 

"Ha, Kelpie is not a stable mare! She was born to roam free, to fly like the wind, to..."

"She can still do that, but have a comfortable place to come back whenever she needs." Yennefer said.

"Are we talking about the mare or about me now?"

"Ciri, you know Yen and I will always be here for you. We would never try to take away your freedom, we know better than that."

"I know..."

"These last few weeks have been amazing, having you here with us is a dream com true. But we know eventually you'll go back to the path. Or to whatever you feel is calling you next. Just keep in mind you'll always have a place to call home, with us." Yennefer sighed "Just please, when you leave say your proper goodbyes, don't just leave a letter and vanish in the middle of the night."

"A person does that _once_ , once!"

Ciri laughed. "Thank you. I love you both, tremendously."

"Yeah, we know." said Geralt shrugging his shoulders. The three of them laughed and finished taking care of the horses.

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, Geralt woke up to find Ciri sitting by the porch, watching the sunrise. He quietly sat by her side and she rest her head on his shoulder. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, even tho the sun was still rising when Yennefer joined them.

The sorceress also didn't say a thing, sitting quietly by Ciri's side. She held her daughter's hand and put it on her lap, gently stroking her fingers. Birds had started singing nearby and they could hear the workers opening their house windows, getting ready for work. The air was still humid from the night, fresh dew could be seen on the plants nearby, ready to evaporate at the first signs of the hot Toussaint sun. Ciri finally broke the silence.

"I'm leaving today."

Yennefer squeezed her hand and Geralt wrapped his arm around the two women to his left. Words wereunnecessary. 

They continued their morning as per usual, with some alterations. For starters, Yen had woken up early, so she joined the routine of taking care of the more mundane vineyard activities. Ciri also made use of the whetstone, sharpening both her swords with precision. The sorceress took some time to prepare safe potions for her daughter - ones that didn't require a witcher's resistance to work. 

After lunch, Geralt asked BB to ready Ciri's horse - the same one she'd arrived at Toussaint with - just to be interrupted.

"I don't need a horse where I'm going to. I'm returning to Camelot, to bring Kelpie back."

"When you say back, you mean..."

"I mean our world. I'm ready to go back to the road." The young witcheress looked at her parents, standing side by side. "However I'll remember what you said. I can be free and still have a place to come back to. A place to call home. Even if it's boring..."

Her tone was mocking, but it held true care for the place. When she grabbed her stuff and hugged them goodbye, Geralt said something under his breath.

"Boring, you say? Perhaps. But we both sought this more than anything else."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Roach names in other languages (French, Polish, Portuguese, Spanish and Italian).
> 
> Thanks for following this lighthearted, cheesy, cringey mess <3


End file.
